Voltron: Fan-Made Multiverse Guide
by CartoonFan2018
Summary: From what we have found out in Legendary Defender, the show establishes that there are separate "realities", besides the one the show is in, in these other "realities", there are events that happen slightly different. Ever wonder what would happen if Zarkon was the good guy! This guide will show you a fan-made structure of the multiverse and introduce you to the other realities!


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first Voltron fanfic! Although it's more like a glorified fan encyclopedia than a fanfiction, it was still very fun making this! Please note that some of these universes are cannon shows, others are my own creations, and other are inspired by fan AUs, if you have any suggestions on another universe that you want to add to this, please fill free to PM me or write it in the reviews section, thanks for stopping to read and enjoy! : D**

 **Extra Note: Please forgive me if there were any grammar/spelling mistakes lol. This was a very long document and although I have proofread it, I'm pretty sure there will still be a mistake or two… or six.**

* * *

 **The Multiverse Structure:**

The Multiverse exists in a massive sphere, constantly rotating as it fuels itself with energy. The sphere contains 25 layers, each of them forming and giving life to the Multiverse! Imagine that the multiverse is like our earth, on earth we have the crust, mantle, outer core, and inner core, the multiverse works in a similar way but in a much larger scale.

The Descriptions of Each Layer:

-Layer 1: The Fundamentals of Time

*This layer is what you may the outer crust of the multiverse, basically this layer is what makes the concept of the entire multiverse work! It is literally a realm of pure time, without it, the concept time would not exist!

-Layer 2: The Realm of Quintessence

*A realm of pure quintessence, it gives life to everything else in the multiverse! It is the prime roots for the creation and all living things and serves as the multiverse inner crust. It is literally the concept of life and death itself. This also where Oriande is located, as well as the spirits known as the "lion guardians", guardians who watch over all things. It is thought that the lions of the many Voltrons contain the spirits of these guardians. In other words, this realm is Voltron! The White Lion rules over this realm.

-Layer 3: The Laws of Physics

* The Building blocks of our universe, this is the realm were the laws gravity, space, energy, and matter exist. It is made to have the universe keep itself in order. This is where atoms and one-dimensional strings of energy originate from! It is the Multiverses' mantle.

-Layer 4: The Building Blocks of our Universe

* This is where elements are created, and were planets, comets, stars, etc., come from. This layer also is where the Weblum worms come from, creatures that go into other universes and consume dead plants, later turning it back into quintessence and becoming building blocks for new solar systems. It serves as the multiverses outer core!

-Layer 5: The Realm of Spirits

This is the realm where the quintessence of all living things come after they die, here lies the spirits and souls of the deceased, you could say that this layer is the "afterlife". All of the souls of this realm live in harmony, for which is known as "evil", is left behind for the multiverse to handle, this layer is right between the inner and the outer core.

* * *

Layers 6-25: The Realms of Reality

* The rest of these layers are different realities! Different versions of events that could transpire! Every realm has its own unique story as serves as the multiverse inner core…

* * *

 **The Multiverse: Layers 6-25**

 **1\. Layer 6: Universe 1- Earth Prime**

*Heroes of this Universe: The New Paladins of Voltron: Takashi Shirogane (Shiro), Keith, Lance, Pidge Gunderson (Katie Holt), Hunk, and Princess Allura, as well as the Blade of Marmora and Rebel Fighters!

-Otherwise known as the "main universe", this is the Universe where the events of _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ transpire!

 _For millennia, the evil Galra Empire has plagued the universe by destroying other civilizations and enslaving various races. The only known threat strong enough against the empire's power and plans is the legendary "Defender of the Universe" Voltron, a 100-meter tall robot warrior composed of five lion mechas whose pilots are known as the Paladins. At the crux of the war that ended with the destruction of planet Altea, Voltron was separated by King Alfor of Altea in order to protect Voltron from falling into the Galran Emperor Zarkon's possession. King Alfor bonded the five lion's energies to his daughter Allura's life force and sent them across the universe to different locations until the time for the next generation of Paladins to appear and pilot Voltron arrived. Princess Allura, her retainer Coran, and the Altean Castle of Lions were hidden on planet Arus along with the Black Lion._

 _In the present, the Galra Empire's path of conquest and search for Voltron has led them to Earth's solar system. A group of space pilots – Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk – discover the Blue Lion and immediately get swept up into the Galran War. They meet Princess Allura, become Paladins, and reunite the five lions to form Voltron to combat Emperor Zarkon's nefarious schemes, with the hopes of ultimately defeating the entire Galra Empire._

* * *

 **2\. Layer 7: Universe 2- The Altean Empire**

*Heroes of this Universe: Sven, Slav, Kolivan, Emperor Lotor, Blade of Marmora, Rebel Fighters, and the Guns of Gamara

-A universe where King Alfor was slain by Zarkon before he could see Allura in the castle. Allura would follow her heart and fight by saving as many Alteans as possible. Allura would then rebel against the Galra forces using Voltron and become the new paladin of the Black Lion and Corran, taking her father's place, as the paladin of the Red Lion. The Paladins of Old, Allura, and Coran would defeat the Galran Empire and Allura would become Empress of Altea, however, after the war, Allura would destroy Voltron itself as well as the rest of Honvera's work on Quinetense. Eventually, the Altean Empire would have an unhealthy fixation of "peace", enslaving races for themselves, and becoming ruthless dictators. Our heroes from Universe 1 would actually visit this universe after examining a transdimensional comet! Allura realized that this reality is a dark twisted one.

* * *

 **3\. Layer 8: Universe 3- Apocalypse**

*Heroes of this Universe: The Galaxy Garrison and the United Nations

-A universe where Shiro never escaped prison, and one were Katie Holt never question her father and brother's disappearance on the mission to Kerberos. Thus, the blue lion was never found by are Universe 1 heroes and in term, the Galra invaded Earth. Now, humans must survive a horrible fate. Human history, culture, and the common ways of life are being destroyed, now, the only real heroes left are our world governments. Allura still remains in slumber, never to be awoken again.

* * *

 **4\. Layer 9: Universe 4- Voltron Legendary Defender: Gender Swap**

*Heroes of this Universe: The New Paladins of Voltron: Takashi Shana (Shara), Karren, Laura, Katie Holt (Pidge Gunderson), Hannah, and Prince Alfor, as well as the Blade of Gamora and Rebel Fighters!

-Very similar to Earth Prime expect with a few minor differences. In this reality, The New Paladins of Voltron are mostly females instead of males, except for Katie Holt, whose real name is Pidge Gunderson, and Prince Alfor, son of Queen Allura. Pidge Gunderson had to disguise himself as a girl to get into the Galaxy Garrison to find out what really happened to his mother, Samantha Gunderson, and his older sister, Madison Gunderson, and thus change his name to Katie Holt as well as wearing a wig to have longer hair, also wearing contacts instead of glasses. Zarkon died a long time ago in this reality, however, Empress Haggor forcefully rules the Empire after assassinating all of the Galran Generals, and her daughter Princess Lyla is trying to find a way to end her mother's reign and bring peace to the Galran. The Blade of Gamora is basically the Blade of Marmora in this Universe, the only exception is that commander in charge is named Koribella instead of Kolivan.

* * *

 **5\. Layer 10: Universe 5- Earth Prime II**

*Heroes of this Universe: The Paladins of Voltron: Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Sven and Princess Allura, as well as the Galaxy Garrison and Vehicle Voltron with its pilots!

-It used to be the original Earth Prime, but some unknown multiversal event shifted the realities a little. This is the Universe where the events of _Voltron: Defender of the Universe (A.k.a Best King Go Lion & Armored Fleet Dairugger XV) _occur!

 _The planet Altea is subdued and enslaved by the Galra Empire. Meanwhile, five space pilots return to Earth from their latest space exploration, only to find the planet annihilated by a thermonuclear war, World War III. Suddenly, the explorers are ambushed, captured and enslaved by the visiting Galra Empire, and then, they are forced to fight for their lives in Emperor Zarkon's arena. The young pilots escape and eventually land on the planet Altea, where they discover the secret of the mighty sentient robot Voltron, the only weapon powerful enough to defeat Emperor Zarkon's forces. Thousands of years ago, Voltron was an arrogant robot who, after defeating several Beastmen, tried to challenge the goddess of the universe into battle, but failed. For Voltron's hubris, the goddess taught him humility by separating him into five pieces in the form of five lion robots that sailed through space and crash-landed on Altea, to lay in wait for those who would one day reawaken him to fight evil once again._

* * *

 **6\. Layer 11: Universe 6- The Galran Defenders**

*Heroes of this Universe: The Paladins of Voltron: Empeorar Zarkon, Prince Lotor, Commander Sendak, Queen Honerva, and Commander Thace

\- In this Universe, King Alfor becomes obsessed with Quintessence instead of Zarkon. As time passed, Alfor began to run experiments on Quintessence with Honerva, when a strange source of energy landed in Altea. Honerva, like in Earth Prime, would fall in love with Zarkon, but choose love over her Altean duties. King Alfor also built the lions and created Voltron to be the Defender of the Universe. Years later, however, King Alfor isolated himself, due to his fixation on Quintessence, and this affected team Voltron greatly. Years later, her daughter Allura would die of old age, and Alfor would trick Zarkon to sending him and Allura to the dimensional rift, both of them die there, but would later be revived a few days. Zarkon needed to destroy Altea due to it becoming extremely unstable. Alfor and Allura would then use their power to gather all of the Alteans and destroy the rest of planets that the paladins of Old came from. All of the Paladins of old were slain as well as there planets, except for Zarkon. Now, after 10,000 years, the war still continues. Quientensce is used to keep the Paladins of Voltron alive. Zarkon still leads as the Paladin of the Black Lion, his son Lotor pilots the Red Lion, Honerva pilots the Blue Lion, and Commanders Sendak and Thace pilot the Green and Yellow Lions.

* * *

 **7\. Layer 12: Universe 7- Voltron Furry Patrol**

*Heroes of this Universe: The Paladins of Voltron: Keith the Wolf, Lance the Tiger , Pidge the Bunny, Hunk the Cat, Sven the Sheep, and Princess Allura the Mouse, as well as the Galaxy Garrison and Vehicle Voltron with it's pilots!

-Very similar to Universe 5, or Earth Prime II, except this Universe is ruled by anthropomorphic animals. It also has a more "cartoonish" like vibe.

* * *

 **8\. Layer 13: Universe 8- Nazi Voltron**

*Heroes of this Universe: Princess Allura, Coran, The Blade of Marmora, Prince Lotor and the Allied Powers!

\- In this universe, the blue lion was found of the coast of Germany's mainland in 1941. At this time , Hitler's power was rising all of Europe, just recently taking over France. During all of this, the Galra were actually successful in finding the blue, yellow, red, and green lions. When they finally got coordinates of the blue lion, they transcended to Earth. German scientist started to investigate to mysterious blue vehicle, but for some reason it didn't seem to function. That's when Hermann Göring, one of the most powerful figure in the Nazi party and military leaders as well as a World War I fighter pilot ace, came to inspect this strange machine, all of a sudden he could feel a "psychic link" with the blue lion, and unfortunately the blue lion saw potential in him and accepted him as his new paladin. During War World II, Hermann Göring would find out this was no ordinary machine and with a matter of months, learned to master it. The blue lion became a threat to the allied nations and soon, the axis powers invaded all of Europe! The Galra Empire detected the blue lion and realized that someone was piloting it. As they lead the attack on Earth, the allied nations now had two problems, but Hitler took this to his advantage. He asked Hermann Göring to surrender his lion to the Galra and set up a "meeting" with them. Curious at the easy surrender, the Galra accepted the meeting at met in Belgium to discuss matters with the Nazis. It appeared that both the Nazi and the Galra had more in common then they thought, because Hitler actually agreed to the Galra ruling on Earth, however, the only condition Hitler had was to help him destroy all of "inferior races", and preserve the Aryan race. Soon, the Axis Powers, along with the Galran Empire, took control of the entire world and mass genocide insured! Japan took over all of Asia and the Western Coast of North and South American, Itay, now known as the Empire of Rome, took over all of Africa and Southern Europe, and Nazi Germany took control of the Eastern part of North and South America, all of Russian and Northern Europe and Australia. The Galra were impressed by the ideology of these Nazi Earthlings and implanted into their own philosophy! The ideology of fascism spread across the Universe and so did Nazi influence. The fours lions Voltron would be then control by new, but evil Paladins. With all of the four lions together, they later found Allura's castle and the lions awoken her, however Allura found that her father's sacrifice was for nothing. The Galra would then capture Allura and Coran and awaken the power of the Black Lion, Zarkon finally reuniting with his lion after 10,000 years. The Blade of Marmora were lucky enough to break Allura and Coran out of prison a few months later, but now they must figure out how to live through this horrifying reality.

The New Nazi Paladins of Voltron:

*Emperor Zarkon- Paladin of the Black Lion

*Takashi Shirogane (Known to us as Shiro or Sven, military leader of the Empire of Japan)- Paladin of the Red lion

*Hermann Göring (Second in Command Leader of Nazi Germany)- Paladin of the Blue Lion

*Caterina Romano [Known to us as Katie Holt (Pidge), a world-renowned scientist for the Empire of Rome]- Paladin of the Green Lion

*Commander Sendak- Paladin of the Yellow Lion

* * *

 **9\. Layer 14: Universe 9- Voltron Superheros**

*Heroes of this Universe: Wolf Claw (Keith), Blue Flash (Lance), Green Wiz (Pidge), Rock Man (Hunk), and Blazing Light (Princess Allura)

-It's a bird, it's a plane, it's the Freedom Force! A group of metahumans and aliens, the protectors of Earth! In this reality, a transdimensional comet landed on Altea, this comet gave birth to a weird and dark like creature that would eventually lead to the destruction of Altea. Before Altea was destroyed, King Alfor send his newborn daughter Allura to another planet so that she may live. After being in slumber for 10,000 years, her pod would eventually land on Earth and would eventually be found by the Galaxy Garrison. This strange creature that destroyed Altea, would eventually go to other planets and destroy them as well, including Planet Daibazal, many alien species went extinct at that time, and due to the crisis on Altea, King Alfor never met Zarkon or any of the other Paladins of Old and thus, never created Voltron, but not all hope was lost. When Allura was found by the Galaxy Garrison, they would run many test on her, and found that her D.N.A wasn't to different from Human D.N.A. At the time, Earth was in the middle of War War III, and had terrorist attacks left and right all of the U.S. When they found out about Allura's magical abilities, she was brought out to the battlefield and served as a military might. Allura was seen as a hero and would later be nicknamed The Blazing Light, as she the light that carried everyone out of dark times. Later, she found out that she wasn't the only "hero" in this world. In New York, a wolf-like creature by the name of Wolf Claw, was protecting the city against criminals at night, who was later revealed to be a werewolf named Keith, in Havana, Cuba, a mutant human experiment gone wrong, by the name of Blue Flash (Real Name: Lance), saved the day all the time with his super speed powers, in Los Angeles a smart girl by the alias Green Wiz (Real Name: Katie Holt), would use her amazing machines to take down gangs and thugs running rampant in the city, and in the Pacific Islands a boy with the strange ability to control stone named Rock-Man (Real Name: Hunk), would use his powers to protect the people against Tsunamis! Eventually, the dark creature that destroyed countless plants, made its way to Earth, and these five superheroes would join together and call themselves the Freedom Force! Defeating the dark creature and remaining the protectors and saviors of Earth!

* * *

 **10\. Layer 15: Universe 10- Earth Prime III**

*Heroes of This Universe: The Paladins of Voltron: Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Princess Allura.

-This is the universe were the events of _Voltron: The Third Dimension_ occur! It use to be Universe 5, but just like what happened to Earth Prime II (Universe 5), this reality was shifted all the down here due to the unknown multiversal event. A first glance, it looks to be very similar to Universe 5, however, in this universe, a new threat occurs five years later

 _With antagonist Prince Lotor's escape from prison, the heroic Voltron Force re-assemble against him; but must contend simultaneously with the various monsters and war-ships sent by Lotor (at times, captained by him) and with opposition on their own side, represented by the artificial intelligence "Amalgamus": a sophisticated computer who objects periodically to the Voltron Force's methods._

* * *

 **11\. Layer 16: Universe 11- Modern Day Voltron**

*Heroes of This Universe: The New Paladins of Voltron: Keith, Lance, Katie, Hunk, and Princess Allura.

\- In this Universe, the blue lion is found by four University Students in 2018 in the deserts of Arizona, all of them currently internshipping at N.A.S.A, it leads them to the castle of lions and the usual events of _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ [Universe 1 (Earth-Prime I)] occur, the only difference is that the Galra never found Earth, and Earth is never involved with the great war above the stars. Also Katie's family was never captured, because the mission to Kerberos never happened since Earth isn't technological as advance compare to the other timelines. The people of Earth do wonder however on what happened to these four college students who mysteriously disappeared!

* * *

 **12\. Layer 17: Universe 12- Voltron T.V.**

*Heroes of This Universe: The Voltron Fandom

\- In this Universe, Earth is home to a diverse number of intelligent species. The three most populated being Alteans, Galran, and humans, however, there seems to be no sign of alien life. The events of our world are pretty similar to the one on this Earth, of course, it comes with a few minor differences, but racism, politics, and religion are still key factors in this modern day world. Voltron, in this reality, is nothing more than a live-action Netflix series called _Voltron: Legendary Defender_. This show basically retails they events of Universe 1, but of course, no one is aware of the existence of other realities. All of the characters of Voltron are just actors, living normal day to day lives.

* * *

 **13\. Layer 18: Universe 13-** **Voltron Legendary Defender: Race Swap**

*Heroes of This Universe: The New Paladins of Voltron: Santiago Ramos, Keith, Ito Ransu, Pidge Gunderson (Katie Higgins), Hunter Anderson, and Prince Lotor, as well as the Blade of Altea and Rebel Fighters!

-In this universe, everything is "reverse race", basically the same universe as Earth Prime I, except that Shiro is Hispanic instead of Japanese and is called Santiago, Keith is half Altean instead of half Galra, Lance is Japanese instead of Hispanic and is called Ito Ransu, Pidge is African American instead of Caucasian and the only difference is her last name which is Higgins, and Hunk is caucasian instead of Pacific Islander and is called Hunter. Also in this universe, the Alteans are the Galra are in reverse roles, King Alfor is the main antagonist instead of Zarkon, and Princess Allura is trying to end her father's reign and has a questionable motive. Prince Alfor was put into sleep by his father Zarkon after Zarkon was slain by Alfor, and Zarkon also built the Lions in this Universe instead of Alfor. Also, the Galra are the ones who practice Alchemy and Magic instead of the Alteans. Prince Lotor along with the rest of the Paladins now must be the guardians of this universe! Joining them is also the Blade of Altea, a group of Altean rebels who want to stop their own abusive empire!

* * *

 **14\. Layer 19: Universe 14- Vehicle Voltron: Legendary Defender**

*Heroes of this Universe: Vehicle Voltron Pilots: Matthew Holt, Samuel Holt, Katie Holt, Takashi Shirogane (Shiro), Commander Iverson, Professor Montgomery, Chip Gunderson, Marvin Harris, Hutch Santos, Jeffrey Rolo, Lisa Alimony, Fuykaski Shannon, Kawata Ryu, Ginger Douglas, and Kirk Jones. Along with the Blade of Marmora, Rebel Fighters, and the new Altean Paladins of Voltron!

-In this reality, the lions Voltron are found by a group of Altean Refuges, hiding from the Galra for over 10,000 years. The blue lion was found by the Galaxy Garrison by this point and began conducting experiments on it. Meanwhile, the Galra got coordinates on the blue lion and headed to Earth. Luckily the new paladins of Voltron and Allura were able to reach Earth before the Galra, and forcefully retrieved the blue lion from the Galaxy Garrison and Allura became it's paladin. Despite Voltron's best efforts, the Galra proved too be to powerful! The Galaxy Garrison were not going down without a fight however, and during Earth's invasion, they were able to create another Voltron from some of the Quintessence they extracted from the blue lion, but this new version needed to consist of 15 vehicles instead of 5. Members from the Galaxy Garrison, from all ranks, pilot these vehicles, and aid Voltron to help stop the Galra!

* * *

 **15\. Layer 20: Universe 15- Earth Prime IV**

*Heroes of this Universe: The Paladins of Voltron: Keith Kogane, Allura, Lance McClain, Pidge Stoker, and Hunk Garrett along with Daniel, Vince, and Larmina.

-For what you know of the other Earth Primes, you should have already figure out that it was once Earth Prime III (Universe 10), this the reality where the events of the T.V show _Voltron Force_ take place!

 _Evil is back. The Drule King Lotor has returned with a dark energy that can destroy the galaxy. Our only hope, the Voltron Force: A team of five heroic pilots that control five awesome robot lions. When Lotor's monstrous Robeasts attack, the lions come together to form Voltron, Defender of the Universe._

 _The show centers on the reunion of the original Voltron Force and the group of cadets training to follow in their footsteps. In battle, they pilot their five robot lions and, when necessary, combine them to form the mighty robot Voltron. Among the enemies they face are their old nemesis, Lotor, and a corrupt military officer intent on destroying Voltron._

* * *

 **16\. Layer 21: Universe 16- The Paladins of Old**

*Heroes of this Universe: The Palladians of Old with their Son and Daughters: Zarkon, Alfor, Trigel, Blaytz, Gyrgan, Allura, and Lotor.

\- This a peaceful universe, one where the Galra never became corrupted, one where Alfor and Zarkon remained lifelong friends, and one where Allura and Lotor are now married! Voltron doesn't exist in this Universe due to the Trans Reality Comment never making it to this reality, and Earth still remains unaware of outside life within there Universe. Truly this is a reality that everyone would want to live in!

* * *

 **17\. Layer 22: Universe 17- Our World**

*Heroes of this Universe: Whomever you desire it to be…

-No Voltron, no alien life, just you and the people of Earth. Voltron does exist in this Universe as fiction, similar to Universe 12, however, there's no other intelligent species besides humans. There has been two World Wars on this Earth, different political parties, religion, and social constructs. A world where we are the only thing that can lead us our own destruction but compared to other realities, it's is one of the ones you should be grateful to be in. I'm pretty sure no one will ever want to be a part of Universe 8 (Nazi Voltron)!

* * *

 **18\. Layer 23: Universe 18- Pidge Gunderson: The World's Last Human**

*Heroes of this Universe: Pidge Gunderson and The Blade of Marmora with the rebel fighters!

-The Galra invaded Earth and captured the blue lion, and with humans wanting to rebel, the Galra did what they what was necessary and wiped out the human race. Their history and culture is nothing more than bleak fragments of a now unexisting past. However, one human manages to survive the attacks from the Galra, this human was a young 12-year-old boy named Pidge Gunderson. He survived the attacks when he was 7, however, when the Blade of Marmora was able to overthrow this colony of the Galra five years, they found that this boy stilled lived. Pidge would later find out that he is extremely intelligent and would go as far as even create new weapons for the rebels and be a senior technician for the Blade of Marmora, so young and yet the youth is already living in his prime!

* * *

 **19\. Layer 24: Universe 19- The Paladins of Enchancia**

*Heroes of the Universe: Kiefer, Lance, Svenseth, Padparadscha, Hunwick, and Princess Allura.

-This universe takes place on Planet of Arius! It is a middle earth fantasy-like world. Alteans are called "elves", Galra are called "orcs" and so on. These six heroes, Kiefer the Werewolf, Lance the half human-half elf, Padparadscha the human, Svenseth the tiger man, Hunwick the half orc half elf, and Allura, daughter of the elf king, Alfor. Must defend the world from evil rulers and invaders. Also in this universe, the lions of Voltron are real lions, possessing magical abilities.

* * *

 **20\. Layer 25: Universe 20- Earth Prime V**

*Heroes of This Universe: Colonial Hawkings, Lieutenant Brown, Sven, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura.

-This is the Universe were the comic of _Voltron Revelations_ takes place, it is the last layer of the multiverse!

 _Colonel Hawkins and Lieutenant Brown make an early morning visit to the Brig, an orbiting military penitentiary on their way to see Lance McClain, who is imprisoned for "buzzing" a senator's private penthouse with an aircraft. In the interrogation room, Hawkins praises Lance's piloting skills and offers him a choice: either serve the rest of his sentence or accept a secret mission. Lance is receptive._

 _Twelve hours later, Hawkins and Brown are in San Francisco seeking Sven Holgersson, who, according to record, is a loner with an impressive flight and combat skill set. In the San Francisco City Library, Sven has made the two officers long before they approach, and Hawkins presents his offer without mincing words._

 _Hey Mark Brooks: Proportion much?_

 _In another twelve hours, and Hawkins and Brown are at Fort Creed army base seeking a mechanical genius with a talent for intimidation. In a hangar, they find Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett who stands up, towering over them, and introductions are about to be made._

 _The same day, late afternoon: Hawkins and Brown are at the New West Point Military Preparatory School. Darrell "Pidge" Stoker is sixteen, a ward of the state, and a brilliant systems analyst who Hawkins considers "potentially the most valuable member of the team." Pidge barely hesitates before accepting the mission._

 _The next day, Hawkins and Brown approach Keith Kogane at a dojo in New York City. Keith is to be the mission commander, and Hawkins explains to Brown the circumstances that have left Keith without social ties. After easily beating his opponents in a four-on-one practice fight, Keith bluntly addresses the visitors._

 _The setting changes to planet Arus, to the interior of a bedroom in a dilapidated castle. Allura, princess of Arus, is having a restless dream. Her late father speaks to her and sends visions a champion who will soon arise to restore Arus. He foretells that strangers will come, and these strangers will bring back Voltron reborn. Allura wakes up and swears she will find them. -Voltron Wiki_

* * *

 **There is still more to come…**

 **The Next Chapter will go more in depths with these worlds….**

 **We will see how life really is for them…**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Phew! Guys this took me two weeks to finish and I'm finally done! Twelve pages of just Voltron! Welp, it's finally done, please forgive me if there is any grammar and spelling mistakes! I will still go back and update on grammar if I need to! Thanks for reading again! Make sure to leave a review if you can! If you have any questions or any thoughts you want to put into this fanfiction, don't hesitate to PM me! :) Bye!**


End file.
